


【瞳耀】青春期

by a441316487



Category: sci迷案集
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a441316487/pseuds/a441316487





	【瞳耀】青春期

刚升入高中那会儿，白羽瞳其实很不适应高中的校服款式。  
传说中的私立高中，一切制度都是仿照英式的私立学校，就连校服款式都是实打实的英式，一丝不苟的小西装小领带，下身是几乎只包住臀部的短裤，少年们白花花的腿全部暴露在空气里——哦，不是所有人的腿都是白花花的。白羽瞳漫不经心地望着身边人露在校服裤外的腿，只有旁边这只猫的，腿真是白得会发光似的。  
白羽瞳搞不懂自己干嘛要注意展耀的腿，可能是颜色太扎眼了，他低头看了眼自己蜜色的腿，不禁想到展耀到底是吃什么长的，怎么比女孩的腿还白？  
展耀回过头，就看到白羽瞳拧着眉头在观察旁边女孩短裙下的腿，他捏在书上的手指收紧，举着书对着白羽瞳的脑袋就扇了过去。  
白羽瞳躲闪不及，结结实实被展耀拿着半指厚的书给敲了一下脑袋，他气急败坏地捂着脑门说：“干什么打人啊！你这只死猫！”  
“你这个变态，在看女孩的什么地方？”展耀满脸严肃，眼神里都透露着鄙视。白羽瞳见他这副一本正经的样子，反而不要脸起来：“干嘛？我们也是青春期了，对女孩子好奇有什么不正常吗？”  
展耀听到这种臭不要脸的言论，刚想板起脸来教育白羽瞳一顿，对方就突然凑过来，脸几乎贴在展耀脸上：“其实你私下里也会感兴趣的吧？”  
展耀一怔，脸涨得通红：“我没有……”  
“我才不信~”白羽瞳十分欠揍地拖长了音调。展耀觉得这家伙就是一天不打就会皮痒，很快举着书作势要打，白羽瞳赶紧吐着舌头飞快地跑了。

白羽瞳的目光又落在了展耀身上。  
黑色西服的少年带着一丝与年纪不符的成熟，大概是他很少笑的缘故。小短裤下两条白腿笔直又长，白莹莹的一截。旁边站着一个不认识的女孩子，比展耀要矮，笑着在和展耀说什么。展耀低头看着她，目光间带着一丝温柔。  
白羽瞳举着球，装作站不稳的样子，跌跌撞撞地撞在展耀后背：“哎哟！”  
展耀赶紧扶着白羽瞳的腰，一脸紧张：“没事吧？”  
“没事没事……”看到展耀这么担忧的表情，白羽瞳有些心虚，他赶紧抱着球装作若无其事的样子，一边拿余光瞄着旁边那个女孩，一边对展耀挤眉弄眼，“哎哟，这是谁呀？”  
展耀倒是很没觉得哪里不对劲：“是学生会的朋友。”  
“哦……”白羽瞳见展耀这么正经，感觉自己有点没趣。女孩也大方地伸出手来：“你好，你是白羽瞳吧？我叫做陈溪。”  
“你好。”白羽瞳敷衍地和陈溪握了下手，然后用肩膀撞了展耀一下，“晚上来我家吃饭啊。”  
展耀被他撞得歪了歪，站稳之后瞪了他一眼，白羽瞳竟然觉得他的眼角都流露出一种语文书上学过的“娇嗔”来，弄得他心脏突然砰砰狂跳。展耀撇过头，还是一如往常硬邦邦的语气：“知道了。”他往前走了，陈溪和白羽瞳说了句“再见”，就追着展耀离开了。白羽瞳抱着球站在原地，听着自己胸腔里不同往常的心跳声，有点不着头脑。

白羽瞳用笔在数学作业本上随便划拉了一下，目光又飘在了坐在对面认真写作业的展耀身上。  
对方十分专注，浓密的眼睫毛像小刷子一样低垂着，皮肤瓷一样的白。白羽瞳感到心里痒痒，他伸长了腿，果不其然蹭到了展耀的小腿，腿肉温软。展耀皱了皱眉，说道：“你踢到我了。”  
白羽瞳撇撇嘴，无赖地说：“桌子就这么点儿大，蹭你一下怎么了？”  
展耀懒得和他争辩，继续低头做题。  
白羽瞳很不喜欢展耀一副眼里没自己的模样，他故意翘着腿用拖鞋蹭展耀的腿，拖鞋上两个软软的老鼠耳朵蹭得展耀根本无法专心学习，他生气地放下笔：“白羽瞳，你给我消停一点！”  
“欸展耀，我有一个问题。”白羽瞳说。  
见对方是要问问题，展耀才好脾气地忍下怒气：“什么问题？”  
“就生理卫生课上啊，老师教的那个安全套的用法，你还记得吗？”白羽瞳面不改色地问。  
展耀一怔，耳朵上泛起薄红，他皮肤白，一点点绯红都十分明显。白羽瞳满意地看到他目光开始飘忽：“记、记这个干嘛！”  
“那当然要记啊！”白羽瞳见展耀害羞，立刻肆无忌惮起来，故意把腿往展耀腿上蹭，“我们都这个年纪了是吧，万一就是要和女孩亲热亲热什么的……”  
他嘴上说着荤话，眼睛瞟到对面的展耀紧紧地缩在椅子上，低着头，露在黑色发丝外的耳根都红透了。白羽瞳感到自己心脏又开始不受控制了，“砰砰”地在胸腔里响着，他不受控制地伸出手，扶着展耀的脸让他把头抬了起来。  
手心碰触的皮肤极烫，似乎要把白羽瞳点着了。展耀白皙的脸颊飘着绯色的红晕，眼角都泛着薄红，一双黑色的眸子染着水雾。白羽瞳想开口说话，才感觉自己有些口干舌燥，他舔了舔的嘴唇，结结巴巴地说：“你……怎么了？”  
展耀没说话，咬着嘴唇把脸撇开了，他狼狈地用手背抹了抹眼角，站起身来：“我、我要回家了……”  
“展耀！”白羽瞳有些着急，他抓住了展耀的衣角。展耀被他用力一拽，重心不稳被带倒在床上，白羽瞳撑着手臂，屈着膝盖把展耀困在自己身下。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，只是觉得展耀这么被他控制着，让他有些安心。但是展耀显然不这么想，他像被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸了起来，按着白羽瞳的胸膛就想把他推开：“你干什么？走开！”  
“我、我……”白羽瞳也不知道自己要干什么，反正就是不能走开。他死撑着不动，展耀那点力气也根本推不开他。展耀终于放弃了抵抗，软下了语气：“你到底要做什么？”  
白羽瞳眼珠转了转，似乎想到了什么，他诚恳地说：“我……我想摸摸你的腿。”  
展耀似乎无法相信自己听到了什么，眼睛都瞪大了。白羽瞳却神经质一样地觉得展耀这样很可爱。  
展耀有些不敢置信：“你……你有病吧？”  
白羽瞳也觉得自己有病，突然要摸发小的腿什么的，感觉真的很变态。但是想到展耀裤子下那截白藕似的腿，他心里又像是有猫在挠，反正不让他摸摸，他是不会甘心的。  
白羽瞳假装凶巴巴地说：“反正，你不给我摸，今天就别想回家了。”  
展耀似乎受到了很大的屈辱，他半天没有说话，白羽瞳炽热的目光让他想到生理课后那天晚上做的梦，无法启齿的罪恶感让他感到疼痛。理智告诉他，他应该在弄清楚一切之前离白羽瞳远一点，但是身体却先一步渴望着白羽瞳的碰触，他用手臂稍微撑起自己的身体，修长裸露的腿微微曲起，小声地说道：“就、就摸一会儿。”  
白羽瞳看着展耀不敢与他对视的眼，心脏又开始不受控制地乱跳。他吞了吞口水，发出含糊不清的就连自己都听不出来的一声“嗯”。他伸出手，手心摸到了展耀的小腿上。  
皮肉相贴的那一瞬间，展耀像是被烫到似的，身体微微哆嗦，曲起的腿往后缩了缩。白羽瞳下意识地用手掌勾住他的小腿不让他动弹，展耀叫了他一声：“羽瞳……”那声音发颤，带着点展耀自己都没察觉的求饶意味，听在白羽瞳耳里更像是猫儿在撒娇。白羽瞳莫名地兴奋起来，触电般酥麻的感觉从尾椎一路爬上天灵盖。他没忍住往前更加逼近了一点，展耀被他逼得几乎撞到了床头。  
手指沿着白嫩的小腿往上，摸到柔软的膝窝。校服的裤子真的很短，曲着腿的时候，能看到展耀大腿连着臀部的一大片白肉，更深的地方被束在了衣料的阴影里，带着色情的引诱意味。白羽瞳只觉得手指所触的皮肤之间一片滑腻，展耀的皮肤像是磁石一般吸引着他，就连膝盖都圆润可爱。白羽瞳仿佛着魔一般在展耀面前低下了头，展耀感到两片滚烫的唇贴在了自己的膝盖上。  
“啊……”  
那滚烫的感觉让展耀脚趾都蜷缩了起来，口中发出连自己都辨认不出的奇怪的声音，展耀赶紧捂住了自己的嘴。白羽瞳抬起头的时候只看到展耀眼睛湿湿的，睫毛上沾着湿润的水珠。  
白羽瞳觉得内心有一个恶魔一直在他耳边说话，想要弄哭展耀。谁叫这家伙总是板着脸，不对他笑，对着女孩子却那么温柔？  
到底谁才是一直呆在他身边的人啊！  
白羽瞳的手滑入短西装裤包裹着的，展耀的大腿根部，那处肉又滑又柔软。他捏着展耀的脸，亲吻他微微颤抖的眼睫。展耀在他身下弓起的身体，手掌无力地搭在白羽瞳的胸膛上，他的声音压抑着哽咽的鼻音：“白羽瞳……不要这样……不然我们真的……不能做朋友了。”  
那个恶魔在白羽瞳的耳边喃喃低语，引诱着他带着展耀一同堕入深渊：“那就……不做朋友了。”

“展耀。”  
“展耀！”  
展耀猛地回过神来。  
陈溪好奇地看着他：“你又在发呆啊。”  
展耀一怔，赶紧收回了视线。陈溪朝他刚刚望的地方看过去，只看到一群打球的男生，白羽瞳行云流水般地运球、投篮，命中之后和队友互相撞了一下，哈哈大笑起来。  
“你在看白羽瞳吧？”陈溪断定地说。  
展耀板着脸说：“不是，我只是随便看看……”  
“哈哈，”陈溪知趣地不再说了，她笑着转移了话题，“所以啊，你刚说梦到的那个人是谁啊？”  
展耀的目光里带上了一丝自己都没察觉的温柔，他低声说：“是……很重要的人。”  
那个男孩举着篮球，演技很烂地撞在了展耀的背后，把他和陈溪分开了。陈溪看着展耀无意间流露出来的紧张情绪，似乎一瞬间就明白了那个“很重要的人”是谁。  
追上展耀之后，她又回过头，看到白羽瞳还抱着球站在原地，目光仿佛胶着一般紧紧地跟随着展耀的背影。展耀大步往前走着，掩在发丝下的耳根通红。  
陈溪心想，这可真是两个傻瓜呀。

END.


End file.
